


A Night Off

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Genital Torture, Knifeplay, Other, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Suzie did on one of her rare nights off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

Suzie didn't have anything on her agenda. Her Pilgrim meeting was in a couple of days. Her reports were on time for once and turned into Jack (who turned the reports in to Torchwood One). Owen and Tosh were busy, so she couldn't have a rendezvous with them. And not once did she fancy Jack or Ianto. 

As she was busy welding a weapon Jack plopped on her workstation, she started to daydream about a dull knife she was fond of. It was at her flat, far from Torchwood. She imagined sliding the knife gently on the sides of her cunt. 

With that image, Suzie knew how she was going to spend one of her rare nights off.

 

By Suzie's bed was an ice cube. The ice cube was melting—Suzie didn't want the ice to actually stick to her cunt. She wanted to numb her cunt before she applied the knife to it. She didn't _have_ to do it, but she _wanted_ to do it.

Suzie opened her legs. She put the ice cube on the top of her clit. Instantly the ice started to cool Suzie's clit, making it feel numb. Varying the sensation, she moved the ice cube around her cunt, rubbing it on the slides of her clit, over the opening of her cunt, and on the tops and sides of her cunt lips. The sensation of the ice around her cunt wasn't as strong as the feeling of it on her clit, but Suzie liked the sensation anyway. 

Suzie rubbed the ice all over her clit and cunt until it had completely melted. 

Next, Suzie picked up the knife and put the tip of it on the tip of her clit. She slowly turned it counter clockwise and savoured the pressure and discomfort the knife brought her clit. From there, Suzie moved the knife down her clit. She applied enough pressure to feel pain, but not enough to cut into her clit. The feeling was intense.

Suzie slid the knife on the left and right sides of her clit, applying the same pressure and care she did when she slid the knife on the top of her clit. Still pleased with the feeling of the knife on her clit, she started pricking her clit with the knife. The motions were done slow and deliberate. The feeling from each prick was fleeting. 

Suzie then moved on to her cunt lips. She traced the knife down each side of the folds of her cunt lips, from where the opening of her cunt was to near the top of her clit. The tops of her lips were next; Suzie went up and down them with the knife. She had to hold her lips still to trace the knife on top of them, and the pressure on the tops on the lips were different than the pressure from the other parts of her cunt. Finally, Suzie went around the outer folds of her cunt with the knife, savouring the pressure.

Satisfied with her knifeplay, Suzie cleaned her knife and went to bed, hoping for a more exciting day in the Hub.


End file.
